


Poetry

by ToeBeanKing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: -softly- how do you tag poetry?, :'), Other, Poetry, half of these are either vents or poems for my datefriend, p bad poetry honestly, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToeBeanKing/pseuds/ToeBeanKing
Summary: I write poetry a lot.I'm not saying its good,I'm just saying I write it a lot





	1. Self-Portrait as the Wounded Deer

The ground is cold,  
but I claim it’s warm.  
She shot me before,  
but I say it didn’t happen at all.  
“It was years ago!” I think, “I’m fine by now!”  
But the wound that never closes  
plays a different sound.  
I say I’m fine as always,  
ignoring my own fall.  
But the wound that continues to bleed,  
knows it’s not true at all.  
I see the end coming,  
the cold ground stained red.  
And all I can do is deny it,  
and say it’s all in my head.


	2. Sleepless From Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha i wrote this one at 1 am using the light from my tv to see my note pad

Sometimes I lay awake at night,  
waiting for sleep to come.  
But all that comes to mind is you,  
maybe to sleep I'll never succumb.  
You come across my mind so often,  
my thoughts are just a mess.  
Not that I'm complaining!  
That just love, I guess  
I wouldn't trade my thoughts and memories of you for anything,  
not even just some rest.


	3. The Sun and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sun's a he/him lesbian  
> Please never assume i'd write something straight

So different but in some ways, so alike. They seemed just the same if we were given just facts alone.

The sun kept his secrets and thoughts to himself, afraid to let the moon watch him fall apart

The moon was open, though some things to the sun were still unknown.

The sun hid his demons, scared someday the moon would be nowhere near his light

The moon would reassure her lover whenever it was required–her soft smile, compared to him, almost as bright.

The sun lived in fear, a shadow ready to put out his flame

But the moon remained, making sure he knew she still loved him all the same.

The sun was quiet while the moon was very open, but it didn’t matter

In the end, they knew their love would never shatter


End file.
